


Alpha's Need Saving Too

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been weeks since someone wanted to kill Derek or his pack so it shouldn’t have been surprising when Derek was attacked with wolfs bane smoke grenades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha's Need Saving Too

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Every muscle and joint ached, every breath was a struggle.

It had been weeks since someone wanted to kill Derek or his pack so it shouldn’t have been surprising when Derek was attacked with wolfs bane smoke grenades.

 

They must have been watching him for a while to know that this was the exact location where he would take a break from his daily run. Derek should have sensed something was off, but he had been too lost in his own self-deprecation to have even noticed he was being pursued. So as he was induced into unconsciousness he continued chastising himself for being an oblivious idiot.

 

When he came to, which by the setting sun told Derek he was under for a good two hours, he was tied up with rope which must have been doused in liquid wolfs bane. Looking around he noticed he was in an abandoned warehouse and wasn’t completely alone; in the far corner of the room stood two men who were waiting for him to wake.

 

“Finally, the little pup is awake.” One of the men grinned as he stepped forward, into the light from the setting sun. Derek growled at his comment which only made the man’s grin widen, showing a set of perfectly white teeth. “Not one for dog jokes I see?” The man mused aloud as he continued his slow walk toward Derek.

 

When the man finally got close enough Derek pulled on the restraints, in hopes that the man was too over confident, so he could rip the man’s throat out. Instead the man pulled out a gun and shot Derek in his left arm. The pain lanced through him immediately and Derek knew that the bullet was not filled with gun powder.

 

“I have five more of these bullets so if I were you, I’d be careful.” The man smirked as he put the gun back in the holder on his belt.

 

“Stop playing Jared and just kill him.” The other man finally spoke, his tone laced with impatience.

 

Jared turned sharply and glared at the second man. “Do you think he didn’t play with Kate before he killed her?” Jared snapped and Derek went tense at the name. Jared seemed to notice before he turned back to Derek with a cruel smile. “You remember Kate Argent right?” He asked.

 

“She killed my family.” Derek spat out, a new wave of anger hitting him. Even after her death Derek still seemed to be haunted by her.

 

“Your family were werewolves; she was just doing her job.” Jared told him.

 

“Not all of them.” Derek gritted out. “Humans were in the house too, innocents.”

 

“Collateral damage,” Jared shrugged, which caused Derek to snarl and pull against his restraints. His eyes turning red as his wolf struggled to surface. Again Derek was met with more pain as Jared shot another wolfs bane laced bullet into his left thigh. “The next one goes in your heart.” Jared spat.

 

“You’re going to kill me anyway, so just do it.” Derek retorted. If his pack didn’t sense his distress already Derek was a goner anyway. He has already failed as their alpha. Erica was gone, Jackson gone, Boyd barely came to pack meetings and Isaac was too busy with Scott to even remember Derek.

 

“No, I think I’m going to take my time with you Derek. Kate seemed to get a thrill from it.” Jared grinned. “The stories she told me about you and her, you followed her around like a lost puppy until she lit your house on fire and killed everyone you ever cared about.” Jared smirked, enjoying Derek’s turmoil. “But it seemed you got your revenge, seeing as she’s dead. So it’s only fair I get my turn? And kill you.” He grinned.

 

“Just kill him Jared.” The impatient man spoke again as he stepped towards Jared. “If you keep him alive any longer then you’re not going to be able to. He has a pack.” The man reminded Jared.

 

“His pack is full of mindless teenagers Aaron, and we haven’t seen them around Derek in weeks.” Jared pointed out. “He’s all alone, and no one seems to care about this stupid alpha.”

 

“Now that’s not completely true.” Derek snapped his head toward the cocky teenager that seemed to have managed to elude Derek and the two men by appearing through the door Aaron was just guarding.

 

“Stiles,” Derek managed to wheeze out lightly, he was too weak to even hide his relief at the gangly teenager that always seemed to save his ass. If Stiles was nearby, then so was everyone else. They wouldn’t have let him come alone.

 

“Hey Derek,” Stiles grinned as he was completely unaware of the gun now aiming towards him. However, as soon as the gun, which Aaron was holding, was aimed towards the teen did an arrow shoot through the air and lodge itself straight into Aaron’s hand, knocking the gun from it as the man cursed through the pain.

 

Jared who was now completely caught off guard undone the gun from his belt and aimed it at Derek. The gun went off and Derek looked at Stiles, at the shocked and broken look on the boy’s face before he was engulfed into another unconsciousness state.  

 

Derek seemed to come and go into unconsciousness. The first time he came around every muscle and joint ached, every breath was a struggle and he could barely see the figure in front him. “You’re okay Derek, I got you.” It was Stiles’ voice and then he went under again.

 

The second time he came too he was on the floor, sprawled out and he could hear Stiles’ frantic voice. “He was shot with wolfs bane bullets Boyd, I can’t heal him without three of those bullets because he needs the- oh for god’s sake- just check his gun!” Stiles snapped. Derek wheezed and suddenly Stiles was over him, he cupped Derek’s face in his hands and Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beating rapidly, showing he was scared but the smile on Stiles’ face didn’t show it. If Derek wasn’t a werewolf he’d think Stiles was his usual annoying and peppy self. “Hey dude, glad to know you’re still with us.” Stiles breathed out. “When you’re healed you really need to teach your pups about wolfs bane because they are useless.” He joked, causing Derek to scowl at the dog joke. “Glad to see you can still manage to scowl.” Stiles grinned before Derek went under again.

 

The third time he came around he howled in agony as his body raised from the floor. Stiles free hand pushed Derek down; his other hand was too busy pushing in the wound on his chest. When Derek stopped moving Stiles sighed happily. “That’s the main one done, two to go.”

 

Derek tried to stay still when Stiles worked on the bullets that were lodged in his arm and thigh and before Derek knew it, the pain was subsiding and Scott and Boyd were lifting him up. Derek looked around to see that Aaron and Jared were tied up and Chris and Allison Argent were standing by them. Chris was talking into his phone and Allison was playing with her crossbow.

 

“Come on, let’s go. They’ve got this.” Stiles spoke and Derek turned to see that Isaac was holding up Stiles. Stiles was slumped into Isaac’s side and Derek frowned. Stiles seemed to know what Derek wanted to ask because he answered his unspoken question. “Probably a few bruised ribs, nothing too bad.” Stiles smiled and Isaac rolled his eyes the same time Derek did.

 

But before Derek could raise an eyebrow, to question the boy again, he was being dragged out by the boys and Stiles was picked up by Isaac, which Derek knew by the squeal that slipped Stiles’ lips, that he didn’t expect it. “Dude I can totally walk.” Stiles protested.

 

“I’d rather get you to Scott’s mom today.” Was Isaac’s reply which earned Isaac a swat on the back of his head from Stiles.

 

+++

 

 

Derek wasn’t entirely sure why he was sliding into Stiles’ bedroom via the window at two o’clock in the morning but when he saw Stiles lying in his bed, wide awake and in a little discomfort from his ribs did he realise he came to check on him.

 

“Nice to see you’re back to your creeper ways.” Stiles joked as he tried to sit up. When Derek saw Stiles wince he was over to the boy in a flash, helping him sit up. “Thanks.” Stiles breathed when he was comfortable. “So, why are you here?” Stiles asked.

 

Derek frowned at that. He didn’t want to admit that he came to thank the boy for saving his life, again. So instead he sat on the bed and lifted Stiles’ shirt up until he came to the bruised area. Stiles was about to protest but Derek had already put his hand over the bruise and was taking away some of Stiles pain.

 

Stiles sunk into his pillow with a sigh as Derek took some of his pain away. “Gotta love the werewolf mojo,” Stiles mumbled tiredly.

 

Derek held back his smile as he helped Stiles back into bed. “Sleep,” he spoke before getting off the bed. Derek barely made it a step forward before Stiles’ hand seemed to latch onto his wrist.

 

Derek turned to frown at Stiles but stopped when he saw the wide eyed boy. Derek remembered the last time he saw Stiles look at him like that; it was when he got shot. “Stay?” Stiles asked. “Just for tonight, I might need your magical healing hands again tomorrow before I go to school.” Stiles joked lamely.  

 

Derek rolled his eyes, which was his way of laughing at Stiles ridiculousness as he nodded and slipped his shoes off. Stiles hand left Derek’s wrist and Derek shrugged out of his leather jacket before lying on his back next to Stiles, over the covers. Stiles smiled sleepily and closed his eyes, which somehow made it easier for Derek to talk. “Thanks.” He mumbled.

 

“I thought you were dead Derek.” Stiles whispered after a while, and Derek looked to see that the boy’s eyes were open and staring at him with that wide eyed look again. “I thought that he got you right in the heart. You just slumped and I felt like I couldn’t breathe.” The boy admitted, his voice wavering. “I didn’t know why I tackled the dude, but I’m glad I got a punch in before he got me in the side.” Stiles whispered with a small smile on his face.

 

Derek frowned. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Derek told him sternly.

 

“I know but I couldn’t help it. I thought he had killed you Derek.” Stiles retorted. “It wasn’t until you lifted your head that I realised you were alive.” Derek didn’t speak; he didn’t know what to say. Stiles carried on anyway. “I was so relieved that I didn’t feel the pain in my ribs anymore, I just needed to get you down and get those bullets out of you.”

 

“Why?” Derek didn’t expect that to slip through his barricade and he looked down at Stiles to see him looking incredulously back up at him.

 

“Why?” Stiles repeated. Derek nodded. “Because how many times have you put your life on the line for me-us?” Stiles asked. “Can’t we care about you Derek? Can’t I want you alive and safe for a change?” Stiles stopped at that and his cheeks were suddenly covered in a light blush. “Believe it or not Derek, but you have people who care for you.”

 

“And you’re one of them?” Derek asked, not bothering to keep the question to himself.

 

“Yes!” Stiles exclaimed. “I care for you. Boyd cares for you. Isaac cares for you and so does Scott believe it or not. We wouldn’t have come for you otherwise!” Stiles admitted. “And don’t you dare bring up the same bullshit you spewed when I held you up in the pool. We can all take care of ourselves. We don’t keep you around to save our asses; we keep you around because you’re someone we all care about.” Stiles let out a long angry breath, his whole body deflating with him.

 

“Sleep Stiles, you’re tired.” Derek whispered, and even he was caught off guard with how soft his voice was.

 

“You promise you’ll stay?” Stiles asked tiredly, and Derek was pretty sure the only reason the boy let him off was because of how sincere he had just spoken.

 

“I’ll stay for as long as I can.” Derek promised, taking Stiles’ hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

Stiles nodded and laced their fingers together before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Once Derek was sure Stiles was deep in sleep did he remove his hand from Stiles to turn onto his side and pull Stiles flush against him. Closing his eyes, he listened to Stiles heartbeat and fell to sleep beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kayley has a Tumblr: http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com


End file.
